Fifty Shades Of Stabler
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: Elliot Stabler, was an excellent business man. He knew exactly what he was doing, in more ways then one. Olivia was a rookie at SVU, a good girl, never was very adventurous with anything in life. She was a hopeless romantic, trying to find the perfect man. Once Miss Benson meets Mr. Stabler, neither of them will ever be the same. (AU, Rating WILL CHANGE.) Give it a shot! :)


**_Hello Dears, _**

**_I am back and i will hopefully be updating my other stories as soon as I can. This story idea came to me and I knew i just had to post it and see what you all thought of it… So PLEASE REVIEW! :) _**

**_Much Love_**

**_Dr. I_**

Elliot Stabler, was an excellent business man. He knew exactly what he was doing, in more ways then one. He was in a designer suit and light grey silk shirt, to top it off a deep red tie. He sat back relaxed in the chair as he looked at the mirror. Knowing whoever was on the other side would be watching him. His pale blue eyes looked at the mirror and it made Olivia shiver. She tore her eyes away from him to look at her captain.

"You want me to interrogate him?" She bit her lip nervously.

"It's an easy integration… he's not a suspect, but he's the boss of our victim. It will be easy for your first integration solo" Cragen said as he looked down at her. "You have the files, you may be a rookie, but you can handle this Benson" With that he walked away.

Olivia stood looking in the window. She looked him over once and felt her heart began to race. With a shaky hand she opened the door and walked inside. She looked at him, her deep brown eyes meeting his pale blue. She looked at him and bit her lip as she walked. She tripped and her files fell all over. She turned deep red as she bent down on all fours and began to pick them up.

Elliot watched her with slight amusement in his eyes. He didn't move, but followed her with his eyes. She was on the ground picking up the files and biting het lip with a blush creeping up her neck. She was wearing a light blue v-neck and brown slacks to match. "Are you all right Miss?" He finally said as she was beginning to stand. She looked over at him for a moment, not trusting her words. She sat in front of him and set the files down.

"I am, thank you. Sorry for the wait" She bit her lip again and flipped open the file. He watched her as she moved.

"Its not a problem…Miss?" He asked looking at her, his eyes roaming her body then looking back up at her.

"Benson… I'm detective Olivia Benson" She said glancing up at him then looking back down.

"Ah, well its nice to meet you Miss Benson… As you know I am Elliot Stabler" He replies with a light smirk on his lips.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Right, Well…" She looked down at the papers. "How did you know the victim… Ms. Alicia Rush?" She asked looking up at him, her eyes meeting his. She took a breath before biting her lip and averting her gaze.  
>"Alicia was my secretary… a very good one too" He said as he moved his other hand up to join the other on the table. He slowly moved and interlocked his fingers.<p>

"How long was she working for you?" Olivia asked this time keeping her eyes on the file.

"About seven months" He replies as he watched her. "And you Miss Benson, how long have you been working… in _Sex_ crimes?" he replied his voice going a bit lower as he eyed her.

The tone of his voice make her heart beat faster she looked up at him and sucked in a breath. "About a month now…" She responded softly. She was desperately trying to keep her breathing under control. His gaze on her both scared and intrigued her.

"Do you know about any personal life she may had had?" Olivia asked softly.

Elliot thought for a moment and replied. "She never spoke of a personal life… Anything she did when she wasn't working, is nothing of my concern" Olivia nodded looking at the file again.

"Was she involved with anyone romantically?" Olivia asked once again biting her lip. He watched her licking his lips and tilted his head slightly.

"Not to my knowledge no" There was something about him, that made him want to know more about her. She was about to speak, but he beat her to it. "And you, are you single Miss. Benson?" She asked leaning forward a bit, showing his interest in her answer.

She looked up at him and ran a hand through her hair. "I-Um-" She was at a loss for words. "Yes, I am…" She replied simply. Trying to gain her bearings. He was very distracting.

"Do scare you Miss Benson?" He asked with a smirk and leaned in closer. She looked up from the file seeing hoe close he was. All her breath led there as she looked at him.

"No, Not at all… maybe intimidate" She admitted cursing herself as it slipped out.

"Intimidating" he repeated leaning back and putting his hands behind his head as he watched her look back down. "I can agree to that" He chuckled deep and low. She felt her palms start to sweat, she felt an abnormal feeling in her abdomen. She didn't know what is was. He watched her with a small smile playing on his lips as he watched her fumble though the file. She blushed as she looked though it, she didn't want to be in the room any longer. She was supposed to be in control and he took it away from her before she even entered the room. She looked up at him again, mistake. She became momentarily lost in his blue eyes.

"I um…" She looked away her face becoming more red. "I believe thats all we need form you, Sir- I mean Mr. Stabler" She breathed awkwardly standing and fixing her shirt.

He slowly stood realizing how much taller he is than her, he looked down at her as she spoke. "Thank you Miss Benson" He said his worlds smooth.

"No, thank you for your time" She said extending her hand.

"No problem" He took her hand in his and shook it. He watched her as he did, she was biting her lip again. He pulled his hand away and straightened his jacket. "If you need anything else from me, you can call my cell" He reached into his pocket and slid his card over the table to her. "Have a good day Miss Benson" He said looking at her again before turning and walking gout of the room.

She let out a breath as he walked out. She could suddenly breath normal again. She closed her eyes and sat back down leaning back in the chair. She ran her hands through her dark brown hair. Taking deep breaths as she thought of his eyes boring into hers.

Elliot stood at the window and watched his head tilting to the side, as her back arched against the chair. He watched her small nimble fingers worked their way though her dark locks. It was his turn to bit his lip as more thoughts of all the things he could do to her. He smirked before walking out and taking one last look at the precinct before he made his way to the elevator.

Olivia sat up and grabbed his business card looking at it for a moment. She moved and slipped it into her back pocket and gabbed her things before making her way back to her desk. She sat down right as cragen made his way over.

"How did it go?" He said looking down at her.

"Good, he didn't know about any personal life she may have had…" He nodded and patted her back before walking away.

She pulled his business card back out and looked at it for a moment. He intrigued her and for some reason she hoped she would run into him again. She slowly ran her fingers over his name _Elliot Stabler._


End file.
